Kitsune's Will
by Saphira1204
Summary: Sequel to Kagome's Destiny! Read to find out. Considerably a lot more well written than its 'mother.' Read and Review! /s/3228980/1/Kagomes Destiny


**Recap: A week after the attack, things were almost back to normal. Konoha and Suna wore dark colors to represent their mourning. Gaara was colder than ever now that Kagome was gone. The Leaf village didn't even object to the entrance of the Akatsuki. Arashi was also affected. He was less hyper and barely came out.**

**Kakashi was on guard duty when two black figures appeared. They bared Sesshomaru's coat of arms, which was a crescent moon with a pink sphere in the middle. A pair of blue and gold eyes stared him down as the smaller stepped up. Her gold eyes looked familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. Her voice also sounded familiar.**

**"We are here from Lord Sesshomaru's castle to deliver a message to the Hokage. Our names are…"**

"Our names are of no importance. Lady Tsunade, please?" she asked. Kakashi nodded slowly, keeping his one good eye trained on them. Without a word, he turned and led the newcomers up to the Hokage's office. Said Hokage was currently engaged in a round of drinking. Everyone wasn't sure for what this time.

"Lady Tsunade, you have messengers from Lord Sesshomaru," Kakashi stated, causing the blonde's eyes to look up. Straightening up in her seat, Tsunade stored the half-empty bottle of sake and stood up. There was a pink flush on her cheeks and a somber look in her eyes. Waving her hand, Tsunade dismissed the former ANBU. Now it was just her and the two cloaked figures. She wasn't sure of how to place the feeling that had settled deep in her bones.

"Hey, old hag. Miss me?" The blue-eyed boy had spoke, pulling off his hood and placing his hands on his waist. Tsunade gasped, eyes widening as her body trembled. The woman sighed and cast off her own hood while glaring, exasperated, at her mate. Once the Sannin had calmed herself, she calmly walked over and flicked the blonde in the forehead.

"Naruto... Kagome. You two are... But how?" she asked, trying to mask the quivering in her voice. She was the Hokage, the face and strength of her people. Emotions needed to be guarded until she was alone. Kagome laughed quietly, hugging the older woman. Gripping her tightly, Tsunade allowed a few tears to escape. Naruto rubbed her forehead, a scowl on his face.

"Of course we're alive! Orochimaru wasn't that tough," he remarked, crossing his arms and turning away. Kagome shook her head and sat down, crossing her legs. Tsunade followed her example, leaning forward to assume her customary stance. The male stood behind the black-haired Miko who began the tale.

"Seeing as our bodies are demonic, we were able to enter a hibernation of sorts. Our bodies, in order to compensate blood loss and damage, shut itself down in order to build up the necessary energy to repair us. That was the short version of what Sesshomaru explained," Kagome told the stunned Hpkage. The medic nin knew it was possible. Humans have been trying to perfect that type of restoration for years. Shaking her head, Tsunade's lips stretched into a smile.

"Who cares how you survived. The point is you are alive!" she exclaimed, standing up. "Shizune! I want a party planned!" Shizune walked in, frustration already evident on her face. It melted away once she saw the two kitsune. Smiling, she hurried out to begin the planning. "You two are free to to the village. The party will be held at the end of this week," she informed the two, heading out after her assistant.

Kagome glanced up at the blonde, grasping his hand as she did so. "A party, huh? I think we should keep out of sight till then. Don't you think?" she questioned, giggling slightly. Naruto smiled his customary grin, eyes closing with the gesture. He nodded and helped her up. "I think your old apartment is still open. I'll race you." Without another word, they went to settle into the apartment to await the end of the week.

Author's Note(s): It is I, the struggling author, Saphira. Yes, I am back from the dead. This is just a small preview of your sequel everyone has been so patiently waiting. Now, I know a lot of my previous information is wrong. Deal with it. In the event of a sudden urge to completely redo Kagome's Destiny, I will change and correct everything. Until then, deal.

Reviews and criticism is appreciated! And please, take a look at any previous or upcoming stories! It means the world to me.

Your Eternal Servant,  
~Saphira


End file.
